Atrapado
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Esa noche era la celebración del cumpleaños de Aoba. Debería de estar pendiente de él, no del rubio de ojos verdes al otro lado del salón y que no había soltado su portátil desde que llegó.


**.:Atrapado:.**

Pareja: NoizxKoujaku

Género: Humor.

Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo dueño, yo solo hago historias para el entretenimiento.

.

.

.

Esa noche había reunión en casa de Aoba. Este cumplía años y quería reunir a todos sus conocidos, o por lo menos los más que pudiera. En cuanto pasó la puerta su regalo fue confiscado por la abuela del peliazul, que los guardaba todos para más tarde.

Él fue el primero en llegar. Era una de las ventajas de que su peluquería estuviera cerca. En cuanto se saludaron, tomó asiento en un gran cojín inflable en la sala. Allí había una gran mesa con comida y varias bebidas. Además desde donde estaba sentado podía ver la puerta y como, uno a uno, los invitados eran despojados de sus regalos antes de mirar siquiera al paquete.

.

.

Después de la primera hora, se preguntó que estaba haciendo. Se suponía que había ido allí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Aoba, pero su mirada no pasaba de ese rubio con pircings en la otra esquina de la habitación. Opuesto a él y sin mirar a nadie de la sala, se notaba que era el más antisocial. Pues no había dejado su ordenador desde que entró en el salón. Le parecía una falta de respeto total que hiciera eso, pues a él le gustaba que le miraran a la cara.

Pero ahí estaba en cambio. Repasando con su mirada rojiza cada centímetro del alemán. ¿Por qué? En las últimas semanas algo había cambiado, su presencia no parecía ser tan molesta como antes e incluso a veces, podía decir que se entretenía con sus peleas. Solamente había una cosa que no había cambiado, seguía desagradándole que se acercara a Aoba. Bueno, aunque últimamente parecía que era al revés, que era el peliazul el que se acercaba al rubio.

Desvió los ojos a la mesa llena de comida aún, cuando sintió la mirada devuelta. Había sido pillado observando. El corazón le latía con fuerza, como si hubiera sido pillado robando algo que no debía. ¡Pero él no había hecho nada! ¿Tenía ojos no? Podía usarlos como quisiera. Aunque la sensación de haber hecho algo que no le correspondía seguía ahí.

\- ¿Pasa algo Koujaku? – la voz de su amigo de la infancia lo sacó de su ensoñación. A él era al que debía prestarle atención. Forzó una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, nada ¿Por qué? –el otro solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Pareces estar ido – Ahí fue cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de que el menor era mas perceptivo de lo que parecía.

Al final le dijo que no se preocupara, que siguiera disfrutando de su fiesta. Mientras intentaba prestar atención a las conversaciones que sucedían a su alrededor, supo que debía de dejar de pensar en el de ojos verdes, pues eso no le podía traer nada bueno.

Su mente decía una cosa y su cuerpo hacía otra muy diferente. Por el rabillo del ojo buscó al causante de su tormento esa noche. Estaba siendo tirado del brazo por Aoba, seguramente para hacerlo participar. Apretó los dientes inconscientemente, sabía que era la amabilidad del chico lo que hacía querer ayudar a todos a integrarse. No podía negarle nada. Ni siquiera que estuviera agarrando esa piel blanquecina y de apariencia tersa y suave.

\- Vamos, Noiz, ven a jugar con nosotros –y aunque el aludido no parecía muy convencido, al final se levantó con desgana y se acercó al círculo de gente.

\- ¿Y a que vamos a jugar máster? –preguntó Clear emocionado a uno de los lados del Seragaki.

\- Pues me lo contaron Trip y Virus el otro día, parece divertido.

Un escalofrío de advertencia recorrió la espalda del mayor. Que esos dos tuvieran algo que ver no era una buena señal, aunque no estuvieran presentes. Podía ver sus caras de regocijo porque el menor les había hecho caso.

El peliazul sacó dos bolsas de detrás de él y las dejó encima de la mesa. Esta, ya estaba previamente despejada de comida y solo habían vasos pequeños y una botella grande que había traído Mink de regalo. Desconocía el líquido que contenía pero sabía bien y tenía un buen olor.

\- Bien… -procedió Aoba a la explicación- en una bolsa hay acciones y en la otra 6 papeles en blanco y uno rojo –se aclaró la garganta- primero cogeríamos los papeles en blanco y a quién le tocase el rojo tenía el poder de preguntar a una persona sobre algo. –sacó dos papeles de la bolsa correspondientes a los dos rubios que faltaban comprobando que no fueran el papel rojo.

\- ¿Y la otra bolsa? –preguntó de nuevo el peliblanco.

\- Es por si el preguntado no quiere contestar, saca un papel de aquí y debe hacer lo que pone.

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Koujaku miraba la segunda bolsa con algo de miedo, tratándose de ese par, podía poner cualquier cosa ahí. La quietud fue rota por el ruido de la botella sobre la mesa. Mink la levantó y empezó a servir en cada vasito un poco.

\- Antes de actuar, tendrán que beber – fue lo único que dijo.

.

.

Llevaban un rato haciendo diferentes cosas y por ahora no había tocado nada complicado, al parecer se había preocupado de más. Sintió una punzada en la cabeza. Empezaba a creer que el líquido de la botella tenía unos cuantos grados de alcohol de más. Casi nadie había tocado los papeles de acciones, pues las preguntas no eran tan vergonzosas o tan peliagudas como para no responderlas. Cosa que alegró al moreno, pues seguía temiendo lo que el par de rubios hubiera escrito allí.

En la siguiente ronda, el papel rojo le tocó a Aoba. Vio su sonrisa inocente. Viniendo de él no podía ser tan malo lo que fuera que preguntara.

\- Para ti, Koujaku – este lo miró alzando una ceja preguntándole en silencio "¿Qué?" – ¿Sientes algo por alguien de aquí?

Vale, no se esperaba esa pregunta para nada. ¡No venía a cuento! Miró más atentamente a los ojos amarillos del chico, y notó ese brillo de maldad en los ojos. Genial, Sly blue había preguntado en su lugar. Seguro que el verdadero Aoba estaba tronco del alcohol.

Todo el mundo lo miraba fijamente, como si esa respuesta fuera la más interesante del mundo. "¡No jodan!" pensó con el ceño fruncido. No pensaba contestar y darle ese gusto, así que acercó la botella a su vaso y se sirvió bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Se tomó de un trago el amargo líquido que parecía quemar su garganta, y adelantó la mano al segundo saco con papeles.

Dejaría eso a su suerte. ¿Qué tal malas podrían ser las acciones? Ahora lo comprobaría. Agarró entre los dedos un papelillo y lo sacó para leerlo.

\- Tienes que besar a la persona dos sitios a tu izquierda –leyó en alto y frunció el ceño. ¿había leído mal cierto? Leyó de nuevo y ahí estaba la frase.

Mientras los demás se sorprendían por lo ocurrido, el intentaba coordinar su cerebro para contar desde su posición dos sitios a su izquierda. Clear, Noiz. No, eso no era posible. Otra vez. Clear, Noiz.

El rubio lo miraba sin expresión en la cara, no parecía haberle afectado ni la acción ni el alcohol. Quizás, ni había bebido, no había querido estar pendiente.

\- Venga Koujaku, te toca hacerlo.

Miró con mala leche a Sly blue que se estaba riendo en su cara mientras se levantaba para acercarse al rubio. ¿De verdad tenía que hacerlo? ¿Quién le había obligado a hacer ese estúpido juego? Los ojos verdes y los rojos se encontraron en el espacio y la mano derecha del moreno fue a parar al hombro del rubio.

\- No te muevas… acabaré pronto –pronunció con voz algo tomada por la gravedad de la garganta.

\- No lo haré –respondió simple el alemán.

Miró esos labios pálidos por unos segundos, no se acababa de creer que tuviera la oportunidad de besarlos. Era tan inverosímil. Su cabeza tenía demasiados pensamientos como para hacer caso a una cosa sola. Por suerte, su cuerpo reaccionó a tiempo y se inclinó para pegar por fin sus labios a los ajenos.

En principio iba a ser un beso casto y rápido, pero se sorprendió al notar como los labios del rubio se abrían bajo él. Algo dentro de él le dijo que no desaprovechara la oportunidad. Notó el frío del pircings contra la punta de su lengua y sintió la adrenalina subir por su cuerpo. Era demasiado excitante y se dejó llevar por ella. Volviendo el beso más demandante y menos como un simple castigo de juego.

Noiz, por su parte, no se pensaba quejar en absoluto. Es más, correspondía en beso con las mismas ganas. La lengua era el único sitio de su cuerpo con el que podía sentir mucho más las cosas y saborear al samurái era una de ellas. Pensar que había despertado a Sly blue adrede para que pasara algo así.

Cuando lo conoció ni se lo hubiera planteado, le parecía como otro adulto más, mujeriego y serio de más. Pero a lo largo de sus encuentros por casualidad, había notado que las reacciones del moreno eran más interesantes de lo que pensaba. Y se había vuelto algo así como un juego, ver cuál era su siguiente cara. Y madre mía, si había valido la pena.

Las lenguas se enredaban en las bocas del contrario sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan bien besar al rubio? A su supuesto rival, al mocoso que se había colado en su vida y en su ciudad solo para molestarlo. O eso había pensando.

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva entre las bocas. Algo aturdido Koujaku miraba a Noiz sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Solo tenía que darle un beso, entonces… ¿Por qué se lo había comido? Su mente estaba demasiado alborotada, así como las hormonas de su cuerpo.

Solo Noiz se había dado cuenta de que todo el mundo los miraba impresionados por la escenita. Normalmente se llevaban a matar, así que ver un beso tan apasionado entre dos supuestos rivales era demasiado shock para ellos. Antes de que el de ojos rojizos pudiera reaccionar, el alemán se levantó y tiró del brazo del otro para que se levantara con él.

\- Nos vamos… -no iba a dar más explicaciones. Solo cuando pasó cerca del que ocupaba el cuerpo del peliazul paró unos segundos- gracias y espero que disfrutes de tus regalos…

El moreno vio como el menor hacia un gesto de despedida y era sacado por la puerta por el rubio.

\- E-espera.. ¿Qué..? – cuando se quedó quieto haciendo que ambos pararan de caminar, se dio cuenta que ya estaban fuera de la casa- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Los ojos verdes lo miraban intenso, aunque como siempre su expresión no delataba mucho. Dio un paso hasta él y Koujaku se obligó a quedarse quieto. No podía amedrentarse en ese momento. Y aunque su cabeza le decía que debía de darse media vuelta, su cuerpo no respondía. El maldito alcohol seguro que era el causante.

\- Si no vas a acabar lo que empezaste mejor será que lo digas ya… -escuchar la voz del rubio, lo hizo mirarle de nuevo.

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Este se había acercado de nuevo a él y había tirado de su ahori* para volverlo a besar. Se debía de resistir. Eso parecía ser una trampa mal jugada. Pero si tenía esa exquisita lengua dentro, no podía pensar con claridad. Sus manos de forma independiente eligieron posarse en la cintura del menor y seguir con ese beso. Hasta que notó como el aire hacía falta de nuevo. Con algún sentimiento extraño que no podía adivinar, abrió los ojos encontrándose con Noiz alejándose de su lado lo suficiente para dejar un espacio entre ellos. Tragó saliva cuando lo vio relamerse en un gesto que se veía bastante seductor en ese momento.

\- Sígueme… -y el rubio empezó a andar empezando a dejar distancia.

Ahora era su oportunidad, se dijo. Ahora podía huir e ir a su casa. Pero al ver que el alemán se alejaba, sus piernas caminaron por su cuenta hasta situarse detrás de él. Ahora lo entendía. Ese maldito conejo le había tendido una trampa en la que había caído de lleno. Se arregló su ropa que estaba deshecha por culpa de los calenturientos besos mientras seguía caminando. Se tapó media cara con la mano sintiéndose vencido.

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza contra su pecho y el calor se le acumulaba en la cara sin poder evitarlo. Sería mentira si dijera que no quería que ese estúpido y rubio mocoso bajara su reciente erección. Y desgraciadamente… sabía que no era por culpa de la bebida de Mink.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos al fic! Ya hacía tiempo que no subía yaoi. Aunque esta vez es más shonen ai, pero se sabe lo que pasará después xD**

 ***** **Ahori:** Prenda japonesa parecido al yukata pero más pequeño y para chicos.

 **Por mi parte me gustó más dejarlo ahí.**

 **No se preocupen, los demás fanfics estarán al día dentro de poco, en cuanto pueda tener tiempo libre para escribir. Y con eso me refiero a "Entre vecinos" que es el fic largo que toca. Y los dos oneshots que me faltan.**

 **Este fue hecho hace tiempo y solo lo retoqué para poder subirlo ahora que no puedo estar por aquí.**

 **Así tienen algo que leer.**

 **Espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios por adelantado.**

 **Neko-besitos a todos!**


End file.
